James y Fred, a secas
by NemesisC
Summary: Fred odia los cumpleaños de su prima Victoire. No es nada personal, pero es que a papá el dos de Mayo siempre le pone muy triste. Por suerte el cabeza de chorlito de James de vez en cuando tiene una buena idea. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Jotaká.

**Personajes: **Fred Weasley II y James S. Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>James y Fred, a secas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>

El dos de Mayo es un día feo aunque fuera el sol brille en el punto más alto del cielo, radiante, y los pajarillos canten. El dos de Mayo es un día feo porque a Fred se lo parece y ya está, no hay más explicaciones que dar.

Por eso mismo, -porque para Fred es un día feo, valga la redundancia-, se enfurruña mucho cuando ve a su prima Victoire tan contenta, agitando la melena rubia de aquí para allá. Hoy es su cumpleaños. Va a cumplir once años y esa misma mañana ha recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Victoire va gritándolo por ahí a todo aquél que quiera escucharla, y como a Victoire la escucha todo el mundo pues recibe un montón de abrazos y felicitaciones, como la niña primogénita y consentida que es y siempre será. Porque es que ella fue la primera y a nadie se le olvida. Tan rubia como Fleur y tan guapa como mi Bill, suele decir la abuela Molly con los ojos brillosos de puro orgullo. A Fred sinceramente le da igual lo guapa o rubia que sea Victoire, y cuando Teddy le sonríe como un bobo y se sienta a su lado, Fred decide que es el momento de desaparecer de allí. No le apetece nada escuchar como le cantan el cumpleaños feliz. Tampoco tiene la más mínima idea de dónde se habrá metido su primo James y eso es raro, mucho, porque normalmente Jimmy siempre anda revoloteando a su alrededor, casi como una extensión de sí mismo. Pero por muy extraño que sea, ni siquiera hoy su ausencia le importa, porque Fred quiere estar sólo, porque Fred está enfadado, con la abuela, con el abuelo, con los tíos, con Teddy y su cara de tonto, con Victoire -eso por supuestísimo-, y bueno, sí, con el mundo en general. Porque ese día todo el mundo sonríe y está feliz, menos papá. Y eso no es justo, ¿verdad?

Fred se da cuenta de que un gnomo distraído le mira balancearse en el banquito de madera del porche, hacia delante y hacia atrás, por pura inercia, y le tira una piedra esperando que eso le haga sentirse un poquito mejor. Pero no, qué va. Dentro siguen las carcajadas y un sabor amargo le sube por la boca del estómago, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. El jaleo dentro de la casa se hace aún más palpable cuando alguien abre la puerta y Fred gira la cabeza, intentando lanzar su mejor mirada desdeñosa al intruso.

-¡Freddy! ¡Aquí estás!-James le grita con la voz ligeramente aguda y corre hasta él, lleva la cara cubierta de tarta y le sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero Fred no se la devuelve y a su primo eso debe parecerle muy raro porque su cara se contorsiona en una mueca de concentración máxima, sin entender que le pasa-. La tarta está muy rica, la ha echo la abuela-le explica. James habla tan rápido que cuesta un poco seguirle el ritmo, pero la verdad es que Fred le entendería aunque ni usa sola palabra saliese de sus labios.

-Es que no quiero tarta.

-También hay tortitas.

-Tampoco quiero.

-Ranas de chocolate...

-No.

-¿Grajeas Berty Boot?-James saca su último cartucho, la última bala, sin perder la compostura a pesar de tener el pelo lleno de nata. A Fred le parece gracioso, pero como no tiene ganas de reírse pues no lo hace-. Le he dado a Albus una con sabor a mocos, ha sido sin querer, pero... ¡Deberías haber visto su cara!

Y Fred sonríe un poco, pero sólo un poquito. Porque después de todo fastidiar a Albus siempre ha sido muy divertido.

-Estoy disgustado, James-le confiesa al final, después de unos silenciosos segundos.

James entonces pone un gesto muy solemne para tener solo siete años y se limpia la cara con el bajo de la camiseta, logrando guarrearse el doble. Se sienta a su lado en el porche sin decir ni una sola palabra y suspira. Fred mira de reojo a su primo y reconoce que tiene un aspecto lamentable y no puede evitar pensar que en cualquier momento tía Ginny va a salir de la casa y se va a poner a gritarle como una banshee rabiosa. Claro que a James eso no le importa, así que Fred decide que a él tampoco.

-Qué te pasa.

Y aunque debería ser una pregunta, no suena así, sino más bien a exigencia. Fred tampoco se hace de rogar.

-Hoy es _el día_.

Su primo frunce el ceño, arrugando esa naricilla pecosa que tanto se parece a la de su madre y Fred bufa, porque es que James siempre ha sido un poco lento y seguro que no lo entiende.

-El día en el que papá siempre se pone triste-le aclara, porque es que hace falta.

La boca de James se abre en una perfecta 'O' silenciosa y asiente, comprendiendo por fin. _El día._ Es el día, por supuesto. El día en el que tío George es un poquito menos tío George y se parece sospechosamente al tío Percy. Y el tío Percy regala libros por navidad y no es nada divertido, todo hay que decirlo. Es el día en el que siempre hay menos bromas que de costumbre y eso James está seguro de que no puede estar bien, porque es que los mayores son todos unos aburridos y tío George es la única excepción, y tienen que salvarlo de ese cruel destino. Cómo cuando Lily le obliga a jugar con ella y se convierte en el caballero que salva a la princesa del temible dragón, por ejemplo. Sólo que esta vez no hay princesa, ni dragón. No sabe en que momento se le ocurre, sólo aparece de la nada, ¡pum!, ¡un chispazo!. _La idea._

-Pues esto tiene una solución muy fácil-dice, al final, de lo más resuelto-. Vamos a ponerle contento.

A lo mejor no es tan buena idea como en un principio le ha parecido, porque Fred pestañea incrédulo y sus ojillos marrones le miran raro.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Qué tonto-se queja James, poniéndose de pie en un salto. Luego le tiende la mano a su primo-. Haciéndole reír.

Y los dos sonríen.

**2.**

George echa de menos a su hermano Fred.

En opinión de Molly es un poco estúpido que intente ocultárselo, porque ella también le echa de menos. Realmente todos lo hacen. Pero Molly es su madre y le conoce mejor que todos los demás. Y puede verlo en sus ojos cansados y la sonrisilla melancólica. Puede verlo en la forma en la que George se deja caer sobre el sofá y puede verlo cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos y la mirada de George parece decir: Estoy bien, mamá. No es verdad. Para Molly es un hecho irrefutable que George está triste, por mucho que ahora intente ocultarlo dándole un besito en la mejilla a Victoire y diciéndole lo guapa que está.

George hoy echa de menos a Fred mucho más que cualquier otro día de su vida. Y Molly lo sabe y duele doblemente. Duele porque su Fred ya no está y porque daría cualquier cosa porque a George dejase de dolerle.

Pero no hay nada que ella pueda hacer. Los dos de Mayo son así. Los dos de Mayo siempre duelen. Por una parte está la sonrisa de Victoire, pero por otra parte está el recuerdo de Fred. Y para George, que cuando se mira al espejo todavía puede ver con nitidez a su hermano, debe ser aún peor.

-Cariño, ¿quieres algo de comer?-le dice.

-No, mamá. Estoy bien.

Pero no lo está, se repite Molly.

**3.**

Fred se escabulle dentro de la cocina con cuidado, sintiéndose un auténtico ninja. A su lado James sujeta con exagerada fuerza la bolsita de polvos brillantes que tanto les ha costado conseguir. Fred a veces todavía se traba un poco al leer, así que no le ha quedado del todo claro para qué sirven. Tampoco piensa en si pueden ser peligrosos, la verdad. Fred piensa bastante poco en eso del peligro.

Abrir el maletín de papá había sido complicado, tarea casi imposible. Menos mal que el cabeza de chorlito de James había encontrado la manera. A lo mejor no llegaba a ministro de magia, pero desde luego podría convertirse en un ladrón de mucho talento. Guay, piensa Fred. Ser un ladrón debe ser emocionante.

Sonríe con satisfacción cuando pasan tras tía Fleur y tía Hermione sin ser vistos. Es una suerte que hayan podido sobornar a Louis para que llame la atención. Louis es un primo estupendo, siempre hace pocas preguntas si le das algo a cambio. Dicho así podría parecer que Louis es ambicioso, pero a Fred la verdad es que le parece poco ambicioso eso de pedir galletas como recompensa, así que él lo dejaría en goloso. Recordando justo ese detalle se guarda un par de galletas de chocolate en el bolsillo para Louis. Fred siempre cumple sus promesas, no como el tonto de James que ya probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda.

-Venga, ven. Si sigo escuchando a Louis cantar me quedaré sordo-se queja James, como una nena-. Hazlo tú, que eres más alto.

Fred suspira y se pone de puntillas. Por un momento piensa que quizás es mala idea, pero luego recuerda que James ha prometido que eso hará feliz a papá y decide que a lo hecho pecho, que lo que empiezan deben terminarlo. Arranca literalmente la bolsita de las manos de su primo y comienza a espolvorear con cuidado los polvitos por encima de los dulces que ha preparado la abuela Molly. Termina justo en el momento en el que ésta entra a la cocina. Fred contiene el aliento cuando la abuela les mira, brazos en jarra incluidos.

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

Fred no dice nada, consciente de que es un espantoso mentiroso. Por suerte James no lo es, y sonríe de manera inocente y se le marcan los hoyuelos de las mejillas. A Molly le recuerda un poco a Ginny de pequeña y se ablanda irremediablemente.

-Teníamos hambre, abuela.

Molly no puede evitar creerle.

**4.**

Louis casi se queda afónico. Pero como aún tiene seis años y está en todo su derecho de hacer el ridículo, los Weasley's le aplauden como si la vida le fuese en ello. Louis hace una exagerada reverencia a su devoto público y luego se deja caer exhausto al lado de Victoire.

Aunque su hermana Victoire insiste diciendo que son sus favoritos, Louis decide que es mejor que no pruebe los dulces de la abuela ese día. Fred y James sonríen de manera sospechosa desde el pie de las escaleras y eso no le da buena espina. Cuando James y Fred sonríen así nada bueno sucede después. Sin embargo Louis no advierte de sus sospechas a los demás, sino que da un mordisco a la galleta que Fred le ha dado y sonríe.

Cuando se gira para mirar a su hermana de nuevo se percata de un detalle curioso: _Victoire es azul. _

**5.**

-¡Genial!-James está exultante de emoción y en seguida comienza a reírse de una histérica Victoire que no para de cambiar de color. Pero no es la única. Tía Hermione se ha puesto roja, literalmente, de pies a cabeza. Y el abuelo Arthur de un morado bastante brillante que poco a poco se torna en fucsia.

Victoire chilla y se escandaliza. La abuela intenta tranquilizarla. Tía Fleur no sabe que está pasando y tío Harry intenta lanzar algunos fallidos hechizos que les devuelvan a su estado original.

La Madriguera es un caos y Fred se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Quizás suene un poco estúpido. Pero es que ese caos lo ha hecho él. Y James, claro. Y sólo tienen siete años, ¡que tiemble Hogwarts cuando ellos aparezcan por ahí!

-¡Sois todos una versión guay de mi pelo!-a Teddy, que está sentado todavía en su silla, le hace gracia y ya no contiene la carcajada. También tío Ron parece encontrarlo muy divertido, porque aunque intenta parecer serio ante tía Hermione no puede evitar que se le escape una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ha sido James!-escucha que grita la voz de su primo Albus por encima del barullo-. ¡Siempre es James!

Albus se ha vuelto verde.

**6.**

A James y por consecuente a él mismo, le ha caído una buena bronca. Fred no tiene demasiado claro como han llegado los adultos a la conclusión de que han sido ellos, pero la cuestión es que lo han hecho. Puede que porque Albus lo ha chivado, o porque Louis, tranquilamente, ha comentado que ya se olía algo de eso, o porque los dos han sido poco discretos decidiendo que no querían comer. O simplemente porque tenían las manos manchadas de polvos camaleónicos.

La tía Ginny se enfada poco, pero cuando lo hace tiene muy mal genio. Es una de las cosas que Fred ha aprendido a lo largo de su corta existencia. Y está poniendo a James bien firme en esos momentos. Su madre también le regaña, le mira con esa cara de "si vuelves a hacerlo, te enteras" y a Fred le intimida un poco, pero no lo demuestra. Porque papá sigue riéndose y eso vale todos los castigos del mundo.

**7.**

Molly intenta ponerse seria, pero la situación de James y Fred le viene a la mente como un ligero _deja vú _de un tiempo ya pasado que hace inevitable que la sonrisa acabe acudiendo a sus labios.

Y Molly está muy segura de que ni James es como Fred (o George) ni su Freddy es como George (o Fred, qué más da), pero cuando les ve en medio del salón fingiendo sus mejores caritas inocentes y recuerda que de vez en cuando se completan las frases del otro como si pudiesen leerse la mente y luego hacen cosas como aquella, poniendo La Madriguera patas arriba y Albus, casi por inercia, grita: "¡Han sido ellos!" Molly no puede evitar pensar que esos niños revoltosos son tan únicos e irrepetibles como su Fred y George. Como sus gemelos. Que quizás no compartan el mismo cabello pelirrojo, ni el mismo apellido, pero Molly sabe que están más unidos que si así fuese.

_Son Fred y James, a secas. _

Está claro que cuando George ríe así, de esa manera enérgica y vibrante, con su hijo a un lado y su sobrino al otro, sólo puede significar que él también lo siente. Que él también sabe que de alguna manera, Fred sigue con ellos.

**8.**

-¿Ya no estás triste, papá?

-No, Fred-sonríe. Y a Fred le parece que está siendo sincero, porque cuando papá sonríe de verdad los ojos le brillan, justo como ahora-. Con vosotros dos uno nunca puede estar triste.

-Has visto- le dice James, en voz baja-. Los dos de Mayo no son tan malos después de todo-

_No, no lo son_, piensa Fred. Aunque Victoire, todavía azul, no comparta su opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Simplemente amo a Fred y a James. No hay más razón que esa para este fic :)**** ¿Reviews?**


End file.
